


What Happened in Vegas

by Anonymous



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Response to Prompt: Y’know the optional affair in Vegas at the tail end of Book 2? What if MC invited her fiancé/fiancée along?
Relationships: Main Character (The Royal Romance)/Liam (The Royal Romance)/Maxwell Beaumont
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Pixelberry's "Choices" Kink Meme





	What Happened in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [choices_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/choices_kink_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Y’know the optional affair in Vegas at the tail end of Book 2? What if MC invited her fiancé/fiancée along?

As her bachelorette party wound down, Riley caught a moment alone with her fiancé. Although she had already assured Maxwell several times that the party was perfect, he still looked at her seriously and insisted, "If there is anything else that you want to do on your special night, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Riley bit her lip, hesitant to make her request, but knowing she might regret it forever if she didn't. "Actually, I would like to have one last fling before we're married."

Maxwell looked shocked. "Oh, I--"

"Wait…" she quickly grabbed his hand in her own, squeezing it firmly. "Only if it's okay with you, of course."

He paused for a moment, but nodded. "If that's what you want… I think you should."

"You do?"

"What I want more than anything is for you to be happy. I planned this whole thing for you because I want it to be the most amazing bachelorette party ever. After this… we've got the rest of our lives together."

Riley kissed him gently, almost unable to believe how much he loved her. A new thought came to mind, and a broad smile spread across her face. "Actually, you know what would be even more perfect?"

"A water balloon fight?"

"That… would be epic. We should definitely do that another time. But tonight… I want you to join us."

"Join…" He frowned, then his eyes widened. "Oh! Are you sure?"

"Only if you want to."

"Would it make you happy?"

"Extremely."

"Then I want to."

"Why don't you go up to our room and get comfortable? I’ll meet you there in a few minutes with our guest of honour."

***

Riley returned to her bar, eyes scanning the waning crowd until they landed on her target. She crossed the room and slid onto a stool next to him.

"Not ready to turn in?"

"Not quite." Liam gave her a small smile. "So, Lady Riley, your wedding draws near."

"I really appreciate how supportive you've been."

"Of course. I want nothing but the best for you."

"Even though…" Riley paused, considering how best to broach the subject. "I mean, even after everything that happened between us?"

"What kind of man would I be if I held you back from your true heart's desire?"

That was the Liam she'd almost fallen in love with. "No matter how you feel. Ever the king, thinking of everyone but himself."

"Perhaps it's easier not to think of myself at times like these." His expression grew slightly pained.

"Oh?" She leaned in a little closer, lowering her voice seductively. "And what might happen if you admit what you really want right now?"

"Don't tempt me, Lady Riley."

"Temptation is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" A flicker of longing crossed his face.

"I want you. Tonight."

"But Maxwell…"

"Will be there."

His brow furrowed. "What?"

Riley shrugged. "That's the deal. You get one night with me… but you've got to share with my fiance."

"That's a condition I can live with. What are we waiting for?"

Riley took Liam's hand and pulled him away from the bar. She stared into his eyes as they rode the crowded elevator up to her room, but she didn't touch him. Not yet.

She opened the door to find Maxwell posed on the bed. He'd taken the time to dim the lights and light a few candles. But when they walked in, he broke out of his careful pose to give them finger guns and a cheeky grin. "There's the man of the hour!"

"Hey, Maxwell." Liam suddenly seemed stiff and uncomfortable, and for a moment Riley wondered if this had been a bad idea.

"Listen buddy, tonight is all about you, okay? I'll be here, but this is your night. I want you to get the full Riley Brooks experience."

"That's right." Maxwell's goofiness was the perfect way to break the tension. Riley joined in, focusing her tension on Liam. She shimmied towards, leaning in seductively. "If you think you can handle it."

Liam's gaze roved down her body and he reached for her with her in his eyes, but she danced out of reach with a coy smile. "Oh, I'll handle you, Riley. I'll handle every part of you." His voice was thick with lust.

Riley stepped closer again, but her eyes flicked over his shoulder to Maxwell. He gave her a thumbs up. "You two go ahead and get started. I'll join in once you get going."

Riley took one more step towards Liam, standing as close as she could without touching him, close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body. She looked into his eyes, slowly tilting her face towards his, until their lips met. She closed her eyes, melting into the kiss as Liam's arms came up and around her back, pulling her to close the gap between them. She wound her own arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

She flicked her tongue to meet his and Liam moaned softly, shifting his hips to press his body more firmly against hers. She could feel how badly he wanted her, and she ground her own hips against him in response.

Their kisses became more frantic as his hands started to roam, caressing her back, her sides, her ass. She let her own hands move from his neck to his chest, feeling his toned body through his shirt. She slowly started to unbutton him, working her way from throat to stomach, then pulled the tucked ends of his shirt from his pants. 

She ran her hands over his abs and reached around to caress the taut muscles of his lower back before reaching up to push off first his jacket and then his shirt. The clothes fell in a heap on the floor behind him. 

As soon as his arms were free, he returned his hands to her body, reaching lower to touch the bare skin of her thighs below her dress. He pulled at her dress, lifting the hem until it no longer covered her bottom, giving him free access to the smooth skin of her ass. He gripped her buttocks and pulled her into him, simultaneously thrusting his hips to grind his erection into her.

Riley moaned softly and pressed her lips to his collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses as she worked her way toward his neck. Liam was pulling at her dress again, trying to get it off of her, and she reluctantly pulled away and turned her back to him.

"Unzip." He did, and she stepped out of the dress, leaving her standing in nothing but her bra and panties.

She was facing the bed now and saw that Maxwell had removed his own shirt, though he still wore his pants, and was gently rubbing his own erection over top of them. His eyes roamed over her body before meeting hers. He silently mouthed the word "gorgeous" and she blew him a kiss.

"She is, isn't she?" Liam murmured from behind her, his hand on her hips as he brought his mouth to the sensitive skin behind her ear. 

Riley leaned back against him, his firm body pressed against her back. Her eyes drifted shut as his fingers trailed across her stomach, her ribcage, her chest, and he slowly ran both hands over her breasts, caressing them over top of her bra. She inhaled shakily, reaching behind her to grab at his body, just wanting - needing - to touch any part of him.

He took a step back from her and removed his hands from her body. Riley groaned in frustration, but soon realized he was just unclasping her bra. She let it slide down her arms, leaving her breasts exposed to the cool air of the room. Liam's hands slid back onto them, his strong fingers gently kneading her skin as she sighed and pressed herself against him. His fingers moved to her nipples, tweaking them and sending a shock of pleasure through her body. She gasped and felt Liam's warm breath as he chuckled in her ear. 

He spun her around to face him again and dipped his head to her chest. He kissed the smooth patch of skin between her breasts, then trailed his kisses to the left, crossing the soft skin of her boob. His hot breath hit her nipple first, and then a flick of his tongue. Riley gasped again and lifted one of her hands to the back of his head, twining her fingers into his dark hair as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on it.

"Oh, Liam," she moaned softly. His other hand found her other nipple, rolling it between his fingers as she arched her back to press herself into him. Her own hands moved to his waist, finding his belt buckle and starting to unfasten it.

A minute later, his pants slid down to his ankles. Riley gently disentangled herself from his touch, placing her hands on the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down. She followed the motion, ending on her knees in front of him, with his gorgeous cock at eye level.

She kissed the inside of his knee, gently make her way up his inner thigh until she felt his dick brushing her cheek. She kissed the crease where his leg met his testicles and heard his breath hitch.

"Why don't you take a seat?" She guided him to the bed and pulled him down to sit on the edge of it. She dropped to the floor between his legs and started kissing his thighs on the opposite side now.

Behind Liam, Maxwell had taken out his own cock and was rubbing it slowly. He caught her looking at him and waggled his eyebrows. She giggled against Liam's leg and tilted her head slightly.

Maxwell needed no second invitation. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and took a seat next to Liam. Riley reached one hand over to caress his leg, then tugged at his pant leg. Without a word, he stood up and stripped.

While her fiance was undressing, Riley focused her attention back on Liam. She had kissed her way back up to his groin, and now she pressed a kiss to his testicles, then flicked her tongue across them. He gasped, and she did it again, slowing and broadening her tongue and then licked all the way up his shaft in one long swipe, ending at the drop of precum at the head.

Liam moaned softly, and Riley swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before taking him fully in her mouth and beginning to bob her head up and down. As she got into a rhythm, she reached for Maxwell again, running her hand up and down his leg, inching closer and closer to his groin on each pass until her hand pressed into his genitals. She took his cock in her hand, rubbing it lightly with her fingers at first and then taking a firmer grip.

She began to jerk him with her hand, her arm moving in rhythm with her head. Liam moaned and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face. 

Riley picked up her pace slightly and both men's hips jerked upward. Having both of them under her power was incredibly sexy and she could feel the wetness gathering between her legs.

Maxwell sighed and leaned back on his elbows. Riley looked over at him as well as she could with her mouth still wrapped around Liam's cock, enjoying the sight of her fiance's sculpted body. She noticed that the two men's legs were pressed against each other and a sudden wave of desire came over her.

She swirled her tongue around Liam's cock one last time as she slid her mouth off him. He protested softly and she looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. 

"You like having me on my knees for you, my king?"

"Yes, but I can think of a better position for it." He pulled her to her feet as he stood up himself and gently pushed her into a kneeling position on the bed. He caressed her hips, then moved one hand slowly between her legs, rubbing her pussy over her underwear. "Oh Riley." He pushed her panties aside and ran one finger gently over her slit. "You're so wet. Is that for me?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "If you want it."

He pulled her underwear off her, casting them aside, and got into position behind her. He rubbed the head of his cock over her slit, teasing her, as she thrust her hips toward him, ready to feel him inside her.

"Ooh, hold on, I have an idea." Maxwell sat on the bed near Riley, giving her a quick kiss before he laid down and wriggled his way underneath her, his head positioned just below her pussy and his cock below her face.

"Maxwell?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You have the best ideas."

"I know." He planted a kiss on her pubic mound, just above her clit, grinning wickedly.

"Ready?" Liam was pressing himself against her again, and Riley moaned.

"Ready."

Liam gripped her hips firmly and slowly pushed his cock into her. Riley was so wet that he slid in easily. “Oh, Riley,” he moaned. “You feel so good.”

He started to pump in and out of her in long, slow strokes. Riley thrust her hips back to meet him and they quickly found a rhythm. She then turned her attention to the other dick just below her mouth. She flicked her tongue gently over the tip of Maxwell’s penis, eliciting a long shuddering breath from him. Riley grinned and took his head in her mouth, running her tongue in circles around it. 

At the same time, he raised his head beneath her and playfully kissed her clit. Riley moaned onto his cock. He started to lick her, rubbing his tongue back and forth over her most sensitive spot in rhythm with Liam’s thrusts. Riley could feel the heat slowly starting to build inside of her. 

As she got more turned on, she became more vigorous in her attentions to Maxwell’s cock. She licked up and down the length of it and then took it in her mouth as far as she could, sucking it in rhythm as her body shifted with the force of Liam’s thrusts. He was keeping his rhythm slow and gentle, and the anticipation was starting to drive Riley wild. She tried to increase the speed of her own thrusts but, Liam just laughed and gripped her hips harder, not letting her move them. Damn, he was strong.

Suddenly Maxwell’s tongue wasn’t on her any more. Riley was about to whine at him, but at the same moment she heard Liam gasp and he suddenly jerked forward, thrusting into her hard. She looked back, through the gap between her body and Maxwell’s, and saw that Maxwell had shifted his tongue to a different target: Liam’s balls. From the way Liam was moaning and increasing his speed, he was into it. The sight and the increased pace stirred something inside Riley, and she could feel a gentle heat starting to build between her legs.

“Oh, Liam,” she moaned, and found that his grip on her had eased enough that she could thrust back towards him now and soon they were fucking hard and fast. Maxwell’s tongue was everywhere, licking whatever part of Riley or Liam happened to be above him as they moved above him. 

Riley could feel the pressure inside her building quickly now. Just as she was getting close to letting the pleasure overwhelm her, suddenly everything stopped. One minute Liam was fucking her hard and the next he was slowly pulling his dick out of her, leaving her empty and unfulfilled.

“No, no, don’t stop.”

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” Liam smacked her ass as he got off the bed. “But if this is my only night with you, I want to make it last.”

“A man after my own heart,” Maxwell declared. “Er… I mean… I just mean I know the feeling. Speaking of which…” He reached up for Riley’s hips, guiding her crotch down from his face to his own groin.

She happily settled down onto his cock, letting him impale her in a reverse cowgirl position. The differences in their dicks was obvious going from one to the other like that. Maxwell wasn’t quite as long, but he was a little thicker, and she was happy that he would be the one to fill her for the rest of her life.

He sighed happily as she started to move up and down, caressing her hips and buttocks gently and letting her dictate the pace. Riley started off slow and seductive. If Liam wanted to draw things out, then so could she. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at Maxwell.

“I love you,” she silently mouthed to him.

He broke into a grin and mouthed back, “I love you too.”

Liam came around to stand in front of Riley, gently stroking his own dick as he watched her riding Maxwell. Riley locked eyes with him and licked her lips seductively. She started to rub her hands slowly over her own body, grazing her hair back out of her face and then bringing her fingers to play with her own nipples as she bit down on her lower lip.

Never breaking eye contact, he leaned across the bed until his face was almost touching hers, and whispered, “you’re a tease, Riley. You’ve been toying with me for months. But tonight you’re going to be the one begging for me.”

She leaned forward, trying to capture his mouth with her own, but he pulled back with a smirk. “Told you.” He brought his hands up to her breasts, cupping them so that his skin just barely brushed her sensitive nipples. Riley gasped and tried to push her body into his touch, but he kept moving away so that she was left wanting more.

Beneath her, Maxwell had slowed his rhythm too, fucking her achingly slowly. Riley growled in frustration.

“No fair! Two against one!”

“We could even the playing field if you want...” Liam glanced over her shoulder toward Maxwell. “Mind if I take over for a minute?”

“Be my guest. I’m just here to do whatever Riley wants tonight.”

Liam returned his focus to Riley and took her by the hand, pulling her forward. She rose slightly, letting Maxwell’s dick slide out of her, and moved toward Liam. He guided her to a sitting position at the edge of the bed and leant over her, finally kissing her and pressing his body against hers. 

He drove his cock into her and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the bed. Riley wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped tightly to his neck as he began to pump in and out of her ever so slowly. She wanted more, but in this position all she could do was hang on and try not to fall.

“Liam, please…” she moaned in his ear.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me harder.”

“Hmmm. No, I don’t think I will.” He maintained his low, steady, rhythm, as Riley dug her fingernails into his back. “Unless…”

“Unless?”

“I mean, if you were to beg… I might consider it.” She could just see a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Oh, Liam. Please, please fuck me, I beg you, fuck me harder!” Riley did as he asked, because she did want him, but she felt silly begging and took it over the top.

“You think that’s enough to convince me?”

“Please, Your Majesty, give me a royal fucking. I will be your most loyal and willing subject just fuck me hard!”

“Like this?”

He picked up the pace and Riley finally started to feel some satisfaction. Her grip started to slip with the increased speed, but then a second set of hands ran down her back and gripped her buttocks, holding her firmly in place.

“I’ve got you,” Maxwell whispered in her ear. “I’ve always got you.”

Riley leaned back against him, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. “I know.” She smiled at him before turning her face toward him for a kiss. His lips met hers passionately, his grip on her ass tightening as Liam continued to thrust into her. Behind her, she could feel Maxwell’s erection pressing against her lower back. 

Held between two men like this, with two pairs of hands gripping her body, two strong chests on either side of her, two dicks touching her, she was feeling pretty incredible. But Riley still wanted more. 

She broke off her kiss with Maxwell. “I want both of you.”

“Both?” Liam frowned, apparently confused.

“Alright!” Maxwell grinned. “I’ll be right back.” He slapped Riley’s ass before letting go of her and stepping away.

With Maxwell gone, she slipped from her spot at Liam’s waist. He pulled out of her and set her down on the floor. Riley took him by the hand and led him over to the bed. She pushed him gently down and straddled his lap, kissing him deeply as she slid her pussy back onto him. She leaned forward, pushing him to lay down, and kissed him as Maxwell returned to the bed, a bottle of lube in hand.

Liam, who finally understood what was happening, held Riley tight against him as Maxwell went to work behind Riley. He ran one finger around the edge of her asshole, sending shudders of delight through her. He slowly worked one finger inside her, then another, gently moving them around until she was comfortable and starting to buck against him. Then he withdrew his fingers and gently pressed the head of his cock against her.

Riley breathed deeply and focused on relaxing her muscles as Maxwell’s dick gradually pressed into her. When he was fully inside her he stopped and asked, “how are you feeling?”

“Good, I just need a minute. How are you doing?”

“Take all the time you need. I’m great. Liam?”

“I’m fine.” He drew his fingers gently along Riley’s sides and pressed his mouth to her neck, peppering her with soft, warm kisses that helped her relax.

After a few more moments, her body had adjusted to the incredible fullness and the slight discomfort faded into pleasure.

“I’m ready.” 

Both men started to thrust into her slowly. It took a few minutes to find a rhythm that worked for all of them, but soon Riley was pressed between them as their two cocks slid in and out of both of her holes. 

Her pleasure started to build pretty quickly from the amount of stimulation she was getting, and she began to moan. 

“Yes, oh god yes, that feels so good…” She writhed between them, pushing her body into theirs, trying to meet both of their thrusts but unable to do so. They both started to pick up the pace and she lost herself to a sea of dicks and hands and pleasure.

Both men moaned her name. “Riley…”

“Oh Riley…”

Unable to form any coherent words, she just moaned wordlessly against Liam’s shoulder, feeling the pleasure build and build until it almost reached a breaking point.

“Oh god, I’m gonna - I’m gonna -”

The pleasure broke over her in a massive, shuddering orgasm and she yelled as her body clamped down on both of their cocks, riding out the waves of pleasure. Behind her, Maxwell shuddered and groaned loudly. She felt him fill her ass with cum. As her orgasm subsided, Liam slipped his cock out of her, and shifted aside, giving her and Maxwell a moment to recover.

Maxwell slowly pulled out of her, and Riley rolled over, sitting up slightly and pulling him toward her for a kiss. “That was incredible.”

“I love you, Riley.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed deeply again, and then he crawled away to flop down on the bed. Riley turned back to Liam, who raised a mocking eyebrow at her. “Not too tired to keep going, are you?”

“Never.” Riley couldn’t resist the challenge, and quickly straddled Liam again, intending to show him just how ready she was. Before she could get fully on top of him, though, he grabbed her by the wrists and flipped her over so that he was on top. He held her arms firmly on either side of her head so that she couldn’t move.

He thrust into her again with a few long, slow thrusts, until Riley was truly ready to go again and started rising to meet him, then he picked up speed pretty quickly.

“You did want me to fuck you hard, didn’t you?” he whispered in her ear. “I seem to remember you begging for it earlier.”

“I want you any way you want to give it to me.”

Her pussy was already slick from her first orgasm and the length of his cock slid in and out easily as he pounded into her. Before long Riley was moaning and writhing beneath him.

“Cum for me, Riley.”

“No.” If he was going to tease her, two could play at that game.

“No?” He somehow managed to crank up the intensity another notch and fuck her even harder. “Cum for me.”

Riley bit her lip, trying to hold out as long as she could.

“He is the King, babe,” Maxwell mused from the other side of the bed. “You’d better do as he says.”

“That’s right, Riley. You’d better not be contemplating treason. Your King commands you to cum.”

She finally gave herself over to it, letting a second wave of pleasure take over, her body shuddering as she lost control. Liam let go an instant later, moaning her name as his body tensed on top of her.

They rolled apart after they both came down from their pleasure high. Riley crawled across the bed to Maxwell, kissing him deeply before lying next to him with her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Liam lay down on Riley’s other side, separated from her by a few inches. She reached one hand out and twined her fingers into his. He gave her a small smile, but she felt as though he was already withdrawing from her, keeping his distance. She knew it had to be that way, but it had been nice, for one night, to get to have both the reality of her love for Maxwell and the fantasy of being with Liam.

They all lay in silence, drifting somewhere between awake and asleep. Riley’s eyes kept drifting shut and she had to force them open, not wanting to fall asleep and let the night end.

Liam was the one to break the silence. “So. What happens in Vegas…”

“Stays in Vegas,” Riley finished with conviction.

But at the same moment, Maxwell said, “can happen anywhere else in the world, too.”

She and Liam both turned to look at him. “What?” he shrugged. “I had fun. Didn’t you guys?”

Riley just laughed. “Alright then. Maybe we’ll find ourselves” - she lifted her hands to make air quotes - “‘in Vegas’ again sometime.”


End file.
